Carried Away
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: Bella developed feelings for Pixie Slippers new VP of Marketing, Edward Cullen, from the moment he entered the office.  But he seems to be keeping her at arms length.  Will she break down his walls, or is she simply letting herself get 'carried away.'


**This story was my first ever contest win, which was very exciting! Hope you enjoy it and please, if you'd like to, leave me love!**

**BPOV**

I never used to be this stupid. Rational thought happened all the time and was never a problem for any of us. But those days are dead.

Before I completely lose you, let me start at the beginning. I'm an artist, I graduated from a top university where I spent four years drawing naked men for hours a day, I've sold work in little gallery shows I've held in Lower Manhattan and I've even done a portrait for some trust fund baby's wedding reception. This explains why I'm in charge of sales and shipping at Pixie Slippers, a small boutique shoe label my best friend Alice started.

I remember the day she came to me with her pitch, a tiny company that could be run from her home and would sell American made shoes to the public, online. She had even found someone in North Carolina that had spent their entire career making shoes in a factory and helped her figure out the best way to produce her designs. It was a very well thought out plan…and I was broke.

So five years later, we have a nice sized factory in North Carolina being run by the same guy who had been there since the beginning, and our office of three had expanded into a staff of 15. Originally, I handled all the online orders and the stock for the three small stores in the city that sold Pixie Slippers, while Alice designed and Rosalie was in charge of production. We were also the models for the meager ad campaign I started up.

Now, however, we had a staff which included our new VP of Marketing, and my current problem, Edward Cullen.

When we were expanding the business and brought on our new staff, most of it was easy. We found Emmett to run the warehouse on the main level of our building with a staff of three handling the shipping for all of our online orders, two girls to help with the online sales and one to handle the orders placed by boutiques to lighten Rosalie's load, a receptionist, an office assistant and an accountant so that we could actually go home at night, and a webmaster, which is where the trouble began.

Alice called Rosalie and I away from our desks because she wanted to make sure that the guy she was considering as our webmaster was actually qualified, because all she could see was the outline of his junk through his pants. When he came in for the meeting he'd learned that we were a casual office and wore jeans, which didn't help with the ogling going on to our left, but the different designs he brought in were actually very good.

We hired him on the spot and he started working with me to figure out how to streamline the site I had built so that ordering would be easier for our customers and so we could go in and fix problems as they came up. Working with him, I had a certain level of respect for Jasper Cullen, but when we were thinking about the launch of our fall line, he said the words that would change my life. "If you guys want to bring in a professional to handle it, my brother does Marketing freelance, but he's looking for something more permanent."

Alice told him to call his brother Edward, and we'd see him at the end of the week and decide if he would be a good fit.

Edward Cullen was an excellent fit. In every way imaginable.

From the moment he walked into the office, in all his sex haired glory, I was sunk. He had an impressive resume and was already throwing around great ideas, plus he did photography on the side, so he was going to shoot the ads as well.

The two of us were thrown together because I had done our marketing up until then, mainly using my art background to develop the campaigns. Those early meeting were where it all started.

_"I really like what you've done with the past campaigns, for someone who didn't study advertising they're really good."_

_"Thanks." I went back to my notebook, where I'd been drawing what I hoped to be an accurate depiction of Edward without his clothes. I had gone through all those years of figure drawing and somehow the one man that stood in front of me fully clothed was silently begging me to undress him with my eyes._

_"So, what do you think?" _

_I looked up to see Edward looking quite proud of myself and realized he had just pitched something to me and I had completely missed it. Fuck. "I'm sorry, I completely zoned out there for a minute."_

_"Rough night?"_

_Of course it was, I spent three hours tossing and turning before I finally broke down and sang the 'Halleluiah Chorus' to my vibrator while picturing you above me. "You have no idea."_

_"Okay, well what I had asked was if you were opposed to us going back to the way you used to do your advertising and use you three as the models."_

_"What?"_

_"You three are the heart and soul of the company, and it wouldn't be like a Candies ad or anything, something classy, but with an edge."_

_"If you can convince the girls, I'm in."_

Well, convincing the girls was easy and now I'm about to sit in on his pitch for the official fall ad campaign.

"Bella, aren't you excited, were going to be in print again, and on the website!" Rosalie had eaten up the idea with a spoon and now was totally ecstatic to be back in the limelight; meanwhile, I was just glad I had cute feet.

As the meeting began Edward showed us the mock ups and I was truly impressed. His slogan, "Get carried away in Pixie Slippers" was quite clever and his way of conceptualizing it was really amazing. Each of us would play a character. Rosalie would be a cave woman, being carried off by her man. I was going to be a princess, swept off my feet by a handsome prince. And Alice was going to be a pixie, captured by a giant. And Edward was going to use his computer animation to make a background for the ads featuring Alice and Rosalie, while we would be shooting mine at the High Line, a cool park they built on an old subway platform that runs along the river. Now we just needed our men. We didn't want to hire models, so Alice thought it would be funny to use Emmett and one of his guys in the warehouse for Rose and mine and that way we could do it on a smaller budget. Edward left Alice in charge of the wardrobe for the shoot, reminding her that we couldn't use blue for Rose or her costumes because of the blue screen, but beside that he trusted her. We were going to be shooting it next week as Edward had gone ahead and gotten the permit for the High Line just in case.

To celebrate the new campaign and the news from down south that the shoes would be ready on time and were already scheduled to be shipped directly to the stores, Alice thought we should go out to a dance club that had just opened a few blocks from us. Rosalie called Emmett to tell him about his part in the campaign and asking him to come out with us.

Alice and I knew Rose had a thing for him and I think the only one of us oblivious to Alice's love for Jasper, was Jasper, but I had managed to keep my lust to myself.

Stopping off at Alice's apartment, we changed into our clubbing outfits, which for me meant painted on skinny jeans and a purple bustier top. I pinned my hair up and put on some of my Givenchy Very Irresistible and we headed to meet the guys at the club.

When we got to the front, the Cullen boys weren't there yet, so Alice texted Jasper to let him know to meet us inside when he and Edward got there. Walking in, we hung out at the bar for a while until Alice decided that we should dance until the guys showed up. Rosalie and Emmett quickly faded into the crowd as Alice and I grinded on each other and had fun now that the liquor had hit.

Jasper came up behind Alice a little while later, so I headed to the bathroom, hoping to find Edward on my way back.

After a ten minute wait to get into the bathroom, I emerged and saw Edward at the bar surrounded by a flock of model wannabes. I groaned at the idea that he would look at me that way when he drew women like that to him. He'd already made it clear that I wasn't a model, which is why I was perfect for the campaign, so seeing the differences only hurt. I didn't register it at first, but suddenly I felt the hand on my arm and turned to see a blonde guy looking me over. "Wanna dance?"

With a quick glance back at Edward, I nodded and started grinding up on the stranger who was anything but the guy I really wanted. We had danced for a few songs when his erection became painfully obvious against my thigh and his hands started to roam.

I went to push him away as his left hand grabbed my boob at the same time as his right gripped my ass and pulled me right up against him. His lips almost made contact with mine, but then there was a hand around my waist and the grease ball was gone, replaced with Edward's back, his hand still extended towards me from where he had spun me behind him and away from the grabby bastard he was now yelling at.

"Dude, what the fuck? We were having fun." The fucktard actually thought I was enjoying that?

"She was trying to push you away, now back off!" Edward was seething and freaking me out a little with how pissed he was getting.

"Why don't you ask her if she wanted me to stop?" He looked around Edward and I stared at him like he was an idiot.

"I never wanted you to start!"

"Don't make me get security." With the mention of security, the jerk slinked off to some random corner and Edward turned to me. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I shook my head and Edward finally took a breath. "Thanks for the rescue, now I'm gonna head out."

"Wait, don't let that douche ruin the whole evening. Dance with me. I promise to be a gentleman."

I giggled because he was the one guy I didn't want to be that way with me and of course he was going to be the knight to my virginal princess…maybe that's how I got cast as it in the ad?

Turning to face him, he placed his hands on my hips and moved me with the beat as we slowly started to close the space between us. We danced for a bit, but then he backed away and muttered something about the bathroom. It wasn't until I saw his awkward walk to the bathroom that I realized he'd gotten hard dancing with me and proceeded to run for the hills.

Thoroughly defeated, I found Alice and told her to tell Edward that I was tired and caught a cab home. When I walked in my door, my phone chimed and I opened it to see Edward had texted me.

_Are you ok? Alice said you were upset._

Fucking Alice, leave it to her to open her mouth.

_Fine, just tired. I'm home now. C U Monday._

I turned off my phone and settled in for another restless night, dreaming of a guy who didn't want me.

I showed up on Monday and Edward asked if I'd stick around after work to model the shoes for the shots for the website. Jasper was using them as tiles in the layout as well as for the item details page.

I agreed, and spent the rest of the day wigging out about it. When everyone began to leave, Edward asked me into the room next to his office, which had a little studio set up in it. He sat me down on one of the boxes and grabbed the first of the 10 shoes we had to shoot out of the box and slipped them onto my feet.

He positioned my legs the way he wanted them and then took a few shots before setting down his camera. His hand grazed my calf as he extended my leg. "Bella relax, you can see the tension in your muscles."

I took a deep breath and rotated my ankle before setting my foot back into position and tried to remain calm. For the next two hours Edward caressed and fondled my feet and legs, which were bare thanks to the skirt I had worn, until he had gotten the shots he wanted. After the intimacy of the shoot, I was feeling a little brave. "Hey Edward, its kind of late, you want to grab dinner together?"

He looked up apologetically and then his eyes fell back to the camera. "I was actually going to hang out here a little longer cause the rest of the week I'll be prepping for the shoots this weekend. Rain check?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow." I moved a little faster than normal as I escaped the building, cursing myself for putting myself out there like that. From now on, I was going to forget Edward Cullen…except when I play with _my_ little Eddie.

The rest of the week went much the same as always, me in my office and Edward working on the animation for the ads. By the time Friday rolled around I wasn't even sweating it until we left early to head to the location. I had convinced Alice to rent a hotel room in the building right next to the High Line so Jake, the guy from the warehouse they had chosen to be my 'Prince Charming,' and I could change and so Edward wouldn't have to lug the equipment back to the office after dark.

While we were up in the room, Edward and Jasper were downstairs setting up everything. Alice and Rosalie curled my hair as I did my makeup and slipped into the floor length dark blue ball gown. Once my hair was flowing and pinned back slightly so it would have some order to it, we headed down to where Edward was talking to Jake about what he wanted him to do to showcase the shoes.

Edward turned as the clicking of my heels on the wood and concrete alerted him to my approach. "All right, now that we have our princess, let's get started. Bella he's going to be doing a lot of lifting and twirling, so just go with it, okay?"

"Sure, Edward. Whatever you say."

Edward smiled as Jake and I got into position and we started shooting. For the next three hours Edward took what had to be 1000 pictures of Jake and me at different places around the High Line and by the end of it I was relaxing and laughing with Jake. After one of the twirls, Jake sat me down and leaned in, brushing his lips against mine. I heard Edward's grumble before he called out. "Okay, we've got it. You guys can go change and head out."

I was confused as to why he was being so curt, but went up to change with Rosalie and Jake. When I finished, Rosalie took the costumes so she could return them and I headed down to see how the packing was going.

When I got up the stairs, Edward was completely alone and just taking down the last of the lights. "Where did Alice and Jasper go?"

"They cut out. Where's Jake?" The anger in his voice was really confusing me, because he had been putting me off for weeks now.

"I don't know, he left before I was done in the bathroom."

Edward continued to work, not letting me do anything but watch the packed up equipment as he took everything down. When he was done and about to start loading up the large dolly and head for the elevator, I finally spoke up. "Edward, did I do something to piss you off?"

"Why would you think that?" He said with a slightly less obvious attitude.

"Because you're treating me like shit and I don't remember anything that I did to deserve it." Now I was equally pissed at myself as the traitor tears started to fall. Edward turned just in time to see them and rushed to me.

"Fuck. Bella, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just trying to be good and-"

"Screw being good! Try being honest." I yelled before I even realized the words were leaving my mouth.

I saw Edward's eyes grow dark as he looked down at me. "You want honest? I've been battling with what I'm feeling since I first met you. For weeks I tried to be professional and respectful, but everything about you draws me in. I wanted to kill that guy for touching you like that at the club, and I wanted to throw Jake in the river for kissing you just then. You looked radiant this evening and I would have given anything to be the one twirling you around…making you laugh…holding you in my arms. Bella?"

"Edward, if you don't kiss me-" Before I could finish my sentence, his lips crashed to mine and I threw my arms around his neck. Breaking apart, Edward still held me close enough that our chests touched as we tried to slow our breathing.

"Bella, do you have the key to the hotel room so we can load up the equipment?"

I nodded and grabbed one side to the dolly so we could make it to the hotel. Once we were inside, we got into the elevator and rode up to our floor. Pushing everything to the room, I opened the door and Edward pushed the cart into the corner as I locked the door and strode over to him, kicking off my shoes as I went.

When Edward turned around, he pulled me back against him and kissed me so hard, I thought my lips might bruise.

Clothes were shed and soon I was taking in the body I'd sketched a dozen times, but not even my dreams matched his perfection, as I took in his form.

"Like the view?" Edward smirked as I pulled him to me this time.

A tangle of limbs and lips, we finally joined together as Edward let out a loud moan and I gasped at how his size filled me in a way _my _little Eddie could never hope to. Edward pulled out and then thrust back in, driving me crazy as he set a rhythm. I clawed at his back as he began to pick up the pace and when his hand slipped between us to my clit, I flew over the edge, the force of my orgasm sending Edward into his own.

As we recovered, I rested my head against his chest and listened to the sound of Edward's heart.

I fell asleep soon after that and was woken up by the alarm the next morning, letting us know that we had to head in to do the shoot.

When we were ready to leave, Edward loaded his truck and I checked us out, meeting him at the curb. Climbing into his truck, Edward took my hand before he pulled off. "Bella, if you're not busy tonight, I'd like to cash in that rain check and take you out somewhere?"

"Any time you want to get 'carried away,' I'm game."


End file.
